


Sleepy Birds

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Fareeha falls asleep. It's pretty cute. Angela joins her.





	Sleepy Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
  
Credit to [reypadawanjedi](https://reypadawanjedi.tumblr.com/post/188315195448/d2-fareeha-pharah-amari-por-favor-if-you).

Angela couldn’t decide whether to be annoyed or endeared. Fareeha had the ability to fall asleep anywhere - probably from her time in the Egyptian Army. Even in the uncomfortable, straight-backed dropship seats, there she was, drooling away. 

Angela couldn’t help but grin. She did look funny, even if Angela had been hoping to talk with her some on their way back. 

The mission had been just the two of them, and it had gone very well.The mission itself had been a simple delivery of some aid and overseeing the distribution of it, with Angela as the main player and Fareeha as muscle and bodyguard. 

There ended up being a lot of downtime, which Angela had split between covertly admiring her partner’s glorious physique, and conversing with her. Overall, it had been a very good time.

Back in the dropship, the soft whirring of the engines were beginning to lull Angela to sleep. Not wanting to imitate Fareeha, Angela found her head resting on the woman’s shoulder. She blushed slightly, but resolved to wake before her pillow. It was surprisingly comfortable, after all.

As she drifted off to sleep, Angela felt more than heard Fareeha snort, shiver, and lay her head atop Angela’s. This made Angela blush harder, but as she did so she heard Fareeha begin to snore softly. Her doctor-mode kicked in instantly, and the last thing she thought before being taken by sleep was “_have to get that checked when we get back…_”

She never considered what an awkward position they would find themselves in when the dropship landed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
